


Past Lives

by lookin1080p_feelinVHS



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Past Lives, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookin1080p_feelinVHS/pseuds/lookin1080p_feelinVHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt “Feeling adventurous. Give me a song and pairing, I’ll listen to it and try to write a small ficlet.</p>
<p>I put this on Tumblr (lookin1080p-feelinvhs) because I love to write to music and wanted to try and write something I might not have been familiar with.</p>
<p>The song was "Past Lives" By: Ke$ha and it was requested by fruitndish</p>
<p>Tony and Steve get in a fight. Tony thinks Steve would be better off without him but learns that this is not the first time they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

Tony sighs, sinking to the floor and resting his head on his knees. Steve and he had a fight and honestly he had no idea where they were at right now.  
“Stupid…stupid... stupid...” He say’s while banging his head on his knees. Maybe it’s for the best? He constantly is telling Steve that he deserves better then him, that if he had never met the younger Stark Steve would just have a better life. “Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?” the disembodied voice of Tony’s reason answers.

“I’ll be working down here if anyone needs me.” Tony got up and began to plug in several cords for an experiment.

“Don’t let anyone in, I understand sir.” Jarvis locked the doors.

Plugging the last cord in at the same time as Jarvis locking Tony in, set off a short causing electricity to shoot through Tony’s arm. He feels pain but then see’s black.  
With a groan Tony lifts his head from a soft surface. "Someone must have come down to see what happened?” he thinks to himself as he tried to move a little but was still very stiff.

“Holy crap what…AHH!” He looks around the room for the female voice he just heard. His lab is not his lab though. He see’s expensive drapery covering a severe lack of windows. “What the hell?” He shoots a round again for the voice. He gulps and looks at his hands. Eyes growing wide he sees a mirror and runs towards it. Tony strokes the mirror shocked by the reflection. “Holy Shit…” Sparkling blue eyes complemented by long black hair look back at him. “Damn… for a girl I’m actually pretty hot.” He stares down his dress looking at his breasts. “Not bad” he says with a shrug.

“Princess Akila!” a soldier bursts into his room.

Tony looks around with a confused look. Pointing at himself for confirmation he sees the soldier. “Steve?” 

“Who, princess?” the soldier steps forward.

Tony stands straight up and un-wrinkles his dress. He is thinking to himself that this guy looks like Steve, thus very attracted to him right now. “Nothing…nothing ummm”  
“Tarik”

“Yes! Tarik! Of course, I knew that.” Tony moves his shoulder and a strap of his dress falls off his shoulder. 

“I was going to ask if you were feeling well but…” Tarik’s eyes widen and he steps forward, wrapping his arms around the princess. “Ever the temptress you are.” Tarik presses his lips to Tony’s and he leans into it, eyes closing, allowing this Steve look alike to kiss him in this body.

Opening his eyes when the kiss is over he sees Steve but now he looks different. “Tarik?” He hears his voice HIS voice and is really starting wonder when he got on the magic school bus. What next he’ll meet Steve the god damn dinosaur!

“Tarik? Up late reading Egyptian history books again Agnolo?” 

Tony looked really confused. “Agnolo?” He looked around the room, the design looks familiar in a way. Holy shit he is in Italy. The investigation continues and he notices paints and canvas. “You paint?” Tony looked closely at one of the paintings, he sees a name. “Lorenzo?” It takes everything in him to not snort.

Tony, however, hears that classic Rogers chuckle. He knows it very well because it’s rare. Tony really only hears it when he asks a question with a super obvious answer. Tony normally knows it all so again rare.

“Of course I paint.” Lorenzo walked to a painting that is covered with a sheet. “I actually wanted to show you a piece I Just finished.” The sheet is lifted and Tony see’s it hit the floor. “Well? Agnolo… what do you think?”

Tilting his head and looking at the piece Tony sees two people in war yet not fighting. “Is that supposed to be us?” he points to it. Tony see’s Italian Steve nod. 

“It is. I know that it’s impossible but... I don’t know Agnolo I just think… I’ve always known you.”

Tony nods his head “Yeah, yeah I understand the feeling.”

“That is a good feeling right?” Lorenzo asked, almost afraid of the answer. He made this piece as a way of expressing his love Agnolo, in a way he can't in public. 

Tony walks to Italian Steve and initiates a kiss. He doesn't close his eyes but a huge BOOM rattles the room and he’s thrown back. “What was that?!” 

“Tony?? Hey are you alright?”

Tony focuses and see’s Steve. “Great what do I call you?”

“What?” Steve looks up “Jarvis call the hospital Tony has memory loss.”

Tony shakes his head. “Wait! Did you say Jarvis? I’m back!!” 

“Also delusional.” He tries to keep Tony from getting up. “Tony, Tony it’s me Steve, you are in your lab, you had an accident.”

Tony looks at Steve and pulls his face to his for a huge kiss. Tony knows this kiss but he knows so many different versions of it now. Pulling away he stares at Steve. “Steve I’m sorry. Fighting is dumb so let’s just say I missed you.”

Steve looks so confused but helps his boyfriend off the ground. “Umm thanks? I missed you too?” unsure of what to say. “Let’s get you to your room so you can lie down.”  
Tony puts his arm around Steve’s waist. “Yeah, ok. That sounds good.”

Steve decided he was going to call a doctor and have them come and check Tony out. He wasn't arguing, admitted to being wrong, and is listening to him. They are upstairs when Tony darts out of his grasp to the living room table. “Tony?” Steve walks over and notices that Tony had picked up his History of art during the Renaissance book. “That piece is called “Past Lives”, unknown artist because this was believed to be a gift for their lover, who was of the same sex.” Steve shakes his head. “It’s actually one of my favorite pieces; the story behind it is just so beautiful.”

Tony smiles and looks at his boyfriend. “Well you can see they loved each other. No matter when or where these two were clearly meant to be.”

Steve takes the book and closes it. “When did you become a romantic? You know what never mind, please just go lay down.”  
Getting up Tony un-wrinkles his pants. “Whatever you say.” He goes to his room and steps inside. Peaking his head out he asks. “Ya coming Lorenzo?” he walks back inside.  
“Lorenzo?” Steve scratches his head. “Jarvis make sure to call the doctor.” Steve says entering Tony’s room. “Tony? Who’s Lornezo?”

-End


End file.
